Conventionally, the most common way to purchase electronic media devices (e.g., compact disc players and video cassette players) and the particular media items to be used therewith (e.g., music and movies) has been to purchase these commodities in a physical store. Recently, consumers have been given the option of purchasing via the Internet certain types of electronic media devices that are then physically shipped to the appropriate address. Even more recently, consumers have been given the option of purchasing via the Internet certain types of media items as well. Numerous centralized servers exist with media items that are available for download directly by the user. Peer-to-peer sharing systems also allow users to download media items from other users.
Unfortunately, consumers cannot currently purchase media players, either in a physical store or via the Internet, that already include media items of interest to the user. Instead, a consumer may generally have to obtain media items of interest and then subsequently transfer them to a media device. This process can be time-consuming and inefficient. Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods for providing media devices that are pre-populated with media items of interest.